vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Knights of England
Summary The Knights of England are one of the three main powers of the United Kingdom alongside the Royalty and the Anglican Church. Their commander is the Knight Leader. Their mission is to defend the United Kingdom and to maintain the status quo between the three powers, though there are some tensions between them and the Anglican Church, as the Knights dislike the power the Church holds in the country. The techniques of the Knights are said to be inherited from the crusaders of the tenth century which attacked the Middle East. These techniques have defeated a large amount of enemies since ancient times. The power of the Knights of England is considered great enough to wipe an island off the map. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B | Likely 9-A Name: Knights of England Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: Varies Classification: Human, Magician, Knight Powers and Abilities: Magic, current manipulation spell, expertise in the use of several types of weapons, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Likely Wall level (Superior to normal magicians) | Likely Small Building level (Fairly superior to normal magicians, in groups they can threaten expert magicians like Oriana Thomson, when one Brionac was broken it released several beams of light which pierced through multiple buildings and destroyed a railroad overpass) Speed: At least Superhuman combat speed, Subsonic travel speed in water | At least Superhuman combat speed, likely higher (A couple of Knights intercepted a lightning strike spell from the Maiden of Versailles), Subsonic travel speed in water Lifting Strength: Athletic human | Superhuman Striking Strength: 'Likely '''Wall Class '| Likely '''Small Building Class Durability: Likely Wall level with armor | Likely Small Building level with armor Stamina: Above average | High, supported by Curtana Range: Extended melee range, likely hundreds of meters with Robin Hood/Brionac Standard Equipment: Knight Armor and a variety of magical weapons like swords, Robin Hood, Brionac, spears, axes, bows, staff, etc... Intelligence: Average, knowledgeable in magic Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses (Except for drowning when they are using the Current Manipulation Spell), their defense comes from their armor so attacks that bypass it harm them more easily Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Equipment:' Besides their armor, Knights usually carry medieval weapons like swords, axes, staffs, bows, spears, etc; and they have mastered every weapon/technique in their pursuit of power. **'Knight Armor:' The Knights make use of an official model of armor, which passes the wearer's magic power from the wearer into the armor in order to greatly increase their mobility and defense. The Knights of England have to put reinforcing spiritual items on their armor because their physical strength is great enough it would likely destroy it. Additionally, their armor have the words "United Kingdom" engraved on their gauntlets. **'Robin Hood:' A long-distance sniping spiritual item named after the famous outlaw, it uses magic to guide its arrows to the target. The projectiles shot by Robin Hood consist of a streamlined arrowhead on a pole about 30cm long. **'Brionac:' A spiritual item in the form of a spear, Brionac is the supposed name of the spear wielded by Lugh, a deity in Irish mythology. When used, lightning-like flashes surge from the tip before shooting five white light beams, which can take a straight path or bend mid-air. *'Current Manipulation Spell:' A magic spell that allows the user to manipulate water currents for high-speed swimming. Apparently passed down by Saint Blaise, it allows a human to swim around the world in only three days. The spell is casted on the user's body, and it also allows the user not to drown even if they lose consciousness. Key: Base Knight | Knight Under Curtana's Support Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Water Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Axe Users Category:Staff Users Category:Spear Users Category:Light Users Category:Knights Category:Armored Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Tier 9